1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle closure cap which contains an infusion substance in a reservoir in the cap, and when desired the infusion substance may be deposited in the bottle to mix with the material contained in the bottle without removing the cap from the bottle.
2. Background Art
The prior art shows several approaches to providing an infusion cap with the infusion material stored in the cap dispensed into the bottle or container for mixing with the liquid or other substance in the bottle. Typical of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,898, 3,079,022, 4,793,475, 5,465,835, 5,967,309, 6,372,270, 6,820,740, 6,840,373 B2, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0218015 A1.